darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Ariane/dialogue
Achiettes's tasks *'Ariane:' Achiettes tells me you're a member of the Heroes' Guild now. Congratulations. It was a firebird feather, a lava eel and a thieves' armband for you, wasn't it? I wish Achiettes would give heroes useful things to do rather than fetch arbitrary sets of items. Zaros knowledge *'Ariane:' So. 'Tremble mortal, before the altar of our dread lord Zaros.' It looks like you've discovered a new god. I've been hunting around for references to this 'Zaros'. There are a few, but not many. It's as if the other gods tried to remove all references from him. Information is the key. I'm not going to tremble just because a piece of old stone tells me to. I hope we can find more objective information about Zaros in the future. Ancient Magicks *'Ariane:' You discovered the Ancient Spellbook. A whole new form of magic! The entire magical community is in your debt - or they would be, if they weren't too superstitious to use it. Tower of Life magic *'Ariane:' I hear you're the one who finished Effigy's Tower of Life. I'm worried about the ethical implications of using the altars in the tower basement. We should be very careful when creating a being that can feel...' Which isn't to say we shouldn't do it. Magic like that could be used to cure diseases, extend our lifespans - eventually, maybe even conquer death. Magic in food *'Ariane:' I tasted some of the magic goulash you helped Maggie to make. Magic in food - I'm not sure I'd have thought of that. Golems *'Ariane:' I wish I could have seen Uzer at its height - talked to the mages who developed the golems. There was so much knowledge lost in the God Wars. At least now you've repaired the last golem, so we've got a primary source, even if it isn't the most talkative one. Gods against mortals *'Ariane:' I wish I could have seen the look on the Bandos avatar's face when you fired that crossbow. You struck a blow not just for cave goblins but for all mortals. No one keeps us down. No one keeps us ignorant. Gods are more powerful than us but not infinitely so - they can be brought down. The gods should remember that if they're going to come back to our world and use it as their battleground. We mortals have stopped their plans before and we can do it again. Pre-Gods Returning *'Ariane:' I wish I could have seen the look on the Bandos avatar's face when you fired that crossbow. You struck a blow not just for cave goblins but for all mortals. No one keeps us down. No one keeps us ignorant. Gods are more powerful than us but not infinitely so - they can be brought down. When I think of all we've achieved in the recent years, I sometimes wonder if there's a new God War brewing - not god against god, but gods against mortals. If your defeat of Bandos is any indication, I think we could win. Rune guardians Ariane: I hear the Mage Training Arena are able to make rune guardians again. Wizard Clerval says you gave him a few pointers, but I'm guessing more of the work was yours than he would like to admit. I hope the wizards don't leave it at recreating the old guardians. There are so many problems that could be solved by inventing new types of automaton. Stone of Jas *'Ariane:' It's a shame you couldn't keep hold of the Stone this time. For studying, obviously. Although, if Lucien hadn't inadvertently unleashed the dragonkin, we would have brought his fate upon ourselves. Such an ingenious security mechanism... I hope we can undo the harm he's caused. World map *'Ariane:' I've been studying your Kharazi Jungle map. Thanks to you we finally have some concrete information about what's down there. Just think! If we send every new Legends' Guild member to map a different place, before long we'd have a map of the whole world! Oh, and congratulations on getting into the Legends' Guild. It's well deserved. Crandor *'Ariane:' I wish I could have seen Crandor before it was destroyed. They had their own school of magic. One of the largest libraries in the world. The last Crandorian wizards meant well by hiding their map pieces, but you can't hide an island forever. I'm glad you put the map back together and killed Elvarg. Oh, and congratulations for getting into the Champions' Guild. Necromancy Ariane: You're the one who stopped the necromantic ritual in Lumbridge and opened Dragith Nurn's tomb, aren't you? The Tower has banned its wizards from going down there, of course. Necromancy - dangerous forbidden knowledge. I don't think you and I need to let that stop us. We're adventurers. In Gypsy Aris's tent *'Aris:' Your future is murky young one. You will achieve power...but it will cause you much pain. *'Ariane:' How do you know these things? *'Aris:' You forget, I'm good at knowing things. *'Ariane:' That doesn't answer my question. *'Aris:' It is not something that can be explained, child. I have many years' experience divining things, but I cannot explain how I do it. *'Ariane:' Don't patronise me. At first, I dismissed you as a fraud, but you're not. I can tell you have some genuine precognitive ability - you had a real vision about Player and Delrith - but you couch it all with vagueness and cold reading. *'Aris:' Such anger for one so young. You must learn to accept knowledge as it comes to you, not rage against your ignorance. *'Ariane:' Such evasion for one so old. I crossed your palm with silver and I'm asking you my questions. *'Aris:' *Sigh* What is it you seek? *'Ariane:' I'm a seer as well. I have flashes of information sometimes, but nothing useful. I had hoped you could help me to gain control of this power. *'Aris:' This power cannot be forced, young one. What will come, will come. *'Ariane': No, I don't accept that. It's a skill like any other, and I'm going to learn to harness it, with or without your help. Thanks for the reading. Trivia *When Ariane talks about the altars of the Tower of Life, she makes a reference to real life cloning, as it's also subject to debate, but can also cure disease and other.